Love love and more love
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: This is about Tasha she lives with the weasleys its after the battle..yeah...better summary up soon
1. Chapter 1:Talking

Disclaimer---I only own Tasha, and her friends((Muggles and witches or wizrds))

Fred and George Weasley were laughing their heads off. Tasha Had just gotten up and her hair, which was back in a pony, Was messed up. She glared at them,

"Oh shurrup" She muttered, sitting down next to Aline, Her best friend, who was a muggle, but went to hogwarts with Tasha, because Aline was Tasha's Bff. Aline rolled her eyes, and pulled out her blackberry cell phone,

"Ok so, They have a few dance clubs open" She said, Tasha smiled,

"Great...Hope they have open mic, I miss the days of singing in front of everyone at the school." SHe said, her grey eyes sparkling. Then Tasha's other muggle friend Jaydene came down,

"Oooo a dance club! Boys!!" JJ shrieked, Tasha and Aline both giggled,

"You've got ODD." Tasha told her, Jaydene shrugged, Then George asked,

"What the hell is ODD" Tasha and Aline laughed,

"ODD, Obsesive Dude Disorder!" They both went into fits of laughter, Jaydene laughed too, then spoke,

"Ohh but I'm the only one with ODD, arn't I Tasha." She said in a smothe tone, Tasha glared and kicked her leg,

"Shut up" She muttered.  
Jaydene smirked widely at her,

"But I am only speaking the truth, what with, Dominick, Derek, Matt, Jason-" She was cut off by Tasha,

"Dont you DARE bring up those low-life Idiots of muggles!" She hissed, letting her hair fall down past her shoulder. She had never told anyone except the girls about them, then Fred and George got curious,

"Who are these guys, She is Talking about Tash" Asked George,

"Yeah..Who" Asked Fred, Tasha gave Jaydene the 'Thanks alot' look,

"Dominick was my muggle friend when I went to school with them, Nice enough...Started dating......Broke up with me." SHe finished with Dominick, Then Aline sighed,

"Left her heart broken" After that Tasha continued,

"Derek, was on and off all summer, as was Matt...then Jason..well..." SHe hesitated, The twins eyes on her,

"Well we got more serious...Then he cheated on me so I used some..Magic on him.." She sighed, but continued,

"And of course you know Draco Malfoy" SHe sniggered at the look on thier faces,

"Oh yes..my Dear Draco....Now he was one of them I actually cared about for more than half my life" She sighed again,

" Well...Lets just leave it at that OK...I just woke up here, and I is very tired" She said in her full canadian accent, Fred LOVED that about her, it was so sweet,

"Fine...for now" He said in a low whisper, He knew Tasha had loved Malfoy for along time..but that was the past..this was the future.

Tasha sighed, took out her own cell and texted back Dominick about a plea he had given,

"GOD dammit! Cant he leave me alone..What does it take for him to Realise I never cared about him!" She hissed, Fred chuckled,

"Oh I can think of a few ways" And he winked at her, she blushed,

"Well....'You are a git, and I never want to see your UGLY muggle, filth, arse face EVER again, If I do....There will be consequences'" SHe resited what she put then looked up at them,

"Abit to harsh" SHe asked, Fred and George grinned widely,

"Perfect" They said in unison. SHe smiled back at them, Jaydene smirked,

"I liked the email you sent better...'YOU ____ Retard I dont ever wanna see your F___ face again...YOU bastard'" Aline laughed,

"Yeah...me too" Tasha Shrugged then glanced at Fred who was staring at her, She smiled at him, before looking away, feeling her cheeks go up in tempurture.

_'Did she just blush...No..it couldnt be...must of been of the heat....but she does that alot now...hmmm._' Fred grinned at her, but a voice in the back of his head was chanting,  
_'Shes a free woman now..time to make your move before she is gone again'_ He shook his head to regain thought.  
Jaydene and Aline glanced at each other then back at Tasha, Smirking widely,

"Oh shut up" She muttered, grabbing a piece of toast. George just stood their watching as his twin watched Tasha's every movement,  
Making sure she didnt hurt herself or anything, George loved Tasha more than a friend, or a sister, but No one knew that..Fred didnt even know it, But george knew Fred was in love with Tasha, and Tasha was in love with Fred, which was obvious, because they HAD kissed in Tasha's Third year.  
Tasha sat back down, and sighed,

"Wait...saturday...saturday..." SHe muttered under her breath.. then she stood up fast and ran over to the calender,

"June 21....." She muttered then it dawned on her, She checked her phone....When she found what she had hoped for she jumped in exictment,

"Oh my god! Yes!" She shrieked, Everyone stared at her, She turned and looked at them, smiling as she did so,

"Selena Gomez was supposed to do her Britain tour right....She got laryngitis.." Tasha said smiling, Jaydene frowned,

"poor her." She whispered,

"Oh ya..sure..poor selena." I said quickly,

"anyways since she cant go on tour for about a week, and she was going to some wizard pubs...well....She asked me if I wanted to do them for her!" Tasha said smiling widely, Aline and Jaydene hugged her tightly, then Fred and George came and smiled at Tasha, George gave her a tight squeeze, and lifted her off the ground. Fred smiled and pulled her into a tight, but gentle hug. He moved so he could whisper in her ear,

"COngrats Tasha....You are the best singer in the world" He whispered so low only Tasha could hear, she blushed, Fred pulled back but smiled at her.

Tasha smiled but sighed, Every Weasley MOstly had either a GIRLFRIEND or a WIFE....Harry had Ginny, Ron had hermione, George and Angelina...and so on....She wasnt an actual Weasley but still, She knew Fred must feel the same way as her, seeing as though he was single as well. A thought ran across her mind, but she shook her head.

"So..first concert is on.....Crap!!!..its tomorrow!" SHe jumped up, and started to pace around the room, then jaydene sighed and looked at the twins,

"Get used to it, think its bad now, wait...It gets worse."She whispered. Tasha was nervous, her vocal cords had been damaged when she saved Fred from dying, She had been hurt badlybut her vocal cords sufrered and she hadnt sung since before the battle. She sighed and went to the door,

"Im going for a swim" I told them walking out and running towards the lake.

Tasha stripped off her top and jeans and jumped into the cold water, she waded in there for a while.

Fred watched as Tasha walked out of the burrow, She looked sad, He glanced at his brother who nodded. Fred walked out after Tasha.

HE found Tasha wading in the water, She glanced at him, but kept swimming.

Fred sighed and took off his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers, He jumped in after her. Tasha was secretly smiling.

Fred caught Tasha from behind in the water, and turned her to face him. Fred did that perfect crocked smile Tasha loved, she smiled back.

"Whats wrong" He asked, holding her hand.

"Nothing" She sighed, She knew he wouldnt believe her,

"Yeah and I'm stupid...Now..whats wrong" He asked, Tasha hadnt told anyone about her vocal crisise.  
SHe sighed, but looked into his eyes,

"Remember in your last year at school, and when At the bfore christmas dinner I sang and after I sang I couldnt talk for a week." Ias ked, Fred nodded,

"Well...When....At the battle, when I saved you from dying, I used up all my energy to save you. But when I saved you, something weird happened to my vocal cords, and No one knows if its good or bad....But either way, I havent Sung since the Wedding, and I dont plan on doing it now" She finished, Fred stared at her her pulled her into a tight hug,

"Im so sorry.....I never...Why didnt you tell me" He asked her, pulling back to look at her,

"Well, It didnt seem like the right time, and everytime i thought about it you were laughing..and I didnt want to ruin that." I smiled, Fred sighed,

"You said when you were younger, 'Singing is the only thing I have' Doesnt that apply to now though....I mean....Your parents are dead....Malfoy is on his death Bed-" He was cut off by Tasha,

"That does apply to now yes, but I didnt mean it in that way, Fred. I meant after my parents died, I thought I had no one, which is why I sang so much, But...After I sang because I had a reason to, NOt because my parents were dead." I told him in a sweet tone.

"Still....Why did you save me...you could have let me died," he told her, she glared at him,

"No actually Fred I couldn't..Ok....God. I saved You because I love you ok....I knew Draco was already going to be in rough shape, and I didnt want you hurt to...You and your family are all I had, and I would be nothing with out." Tasha said looking away, She was red again, She could have been a weasley, Fred smiled with that stupid grin that made Tasha go all funny,

" I know....It wouldnt be the same without you either though....Gotta thank Malfoy for saving you..If he didnt, Dunno what I would have done." Fred said in a soft tone, I nodded,

"Yeah well, that goes to show you DRACO isnt as bad as you think. Except when he was as bad as he always was." They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah..The only reason I would ever LIKE Malfoy is because he saved your life, Tasha. And I sort of have to thank him for it." Fred said in a tone of disgrace,

"Actually you dont have to, I'd Love it if you did, seeing as though Harry saved Draco's life." SHe smiled.

Tasha and Fred talked endlessly until it was sunseting. Fred knew he should have kissed her but He was just getting to be able to talk to be again alot, he didnt wanna ruin it. Tasha felt the same way. They both sighed,

"Well, we should probably go....Mum'll be wanting us for dinner." Fred said in a annoyed tone, Tasha giggled a girly giggle,

"Yeah...Lets go" She sighed.

They realised they were soaking wet but didnt care, they put back on thier clothes and went inside, Everyone stared at them as they walked in,

Tasha grimmaced at Jaydene and Aline when they saw that both Fred and Her were wet.  
They started to laugh, but then pretended to cough when Mrs. WEasley came out.

Dinner was quiet no one spoke except about quiddage. Tasha walked upstairs to her room, And she heard a knock on the door,

"Can I talk to you" Asked a familiar voice,  
She turned and smiled at Fred,

"Of course Fred...what is it" Tasha asked him He sat on Tasha's Bed,

"In third year, When you were getting over your parents death's.....You told them they always sung you a song....Could you sing it for me" He asked, Looking into her grey eyes, Tasha nodded,  
"I'll love you forever I'll Like you for always As long as I'm living My baby you'll be" She sang in her sweet voice, which made Fred pull her into his arms, and he held her tight.  
Fred didnt ever want to let go of her, He loved her.

Tasha turned to look at Fred, they stared at each other for about 10 seconds then slowly, they kissed. The kiss was soft and sweet, simple.  
After about a minute of kissing, Tasha put her arms around Fred's neck, and his around her waist. He slowly pulled her top over her head,  
And she pulled His top over his head.  
Fred stood he up and pined her against the wall, kissing her sweetly and patienatly.

After about half an hour, they both lay naked on th bed. Fred's thoughts were going about what had just happened, what they had just did, '_I just had sex with the girl of my dreams'  
_Tasha's thoughts wernt so diferent,  
'_I just had sex with the most funniest, hottest, nicest guys in the world_!' They silently both drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Diferences of people

--Only plot and tasha n friends ETC!!!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

It felt like a dream, a wonderful dream, Fred had woken up first, then he felt tasha half on top of him, He stared at her. _'This was real..I had sex with Tasha...TASHA! My best friend!'_ A smile appeared on his face.  
Tasha woke minutes later, She yawned, Fred smiled,  
"Morning Love" He whispered,

"Morning" She replied then realised she was wearing nothing, as was he, she blushed.  
_'Wait so this wasnt a dream...this was real'_  
She smiled, Fred kissed her head lightly.  
After ten minutes there was a knock at the door, they both jumped,

"Tasha...Its Jaydene....You in there" She asked Tasha blushed and look at Fred, he smiled,

"Err...Yeah im here." She replied sitting up, fred put his arms around her waist,

"Do you know where Fred is...He isnt in his room" She asked, Tasha looked at Fred he smiled and whispered,

"They will find out soon enough' And winked, She nodded,

"Err...Yeah..He is sort of in here..with me" She confessed, What She didnt know was eveyone else was on the other side of the door,(besides ) When they heard that, gasps and startled looks emerged on the faces, Jaydene spoke again,

"What do you mean by _'In there with you'_" SHe asked, Tasha blushed,

"None of your business" She hissed at the door, on the other side, discusion was going on,

"You dont think...Nah.....Tasha...I mean.....Tasha and Fred...Cmon guys arnt we being abit dramtic over this." Asked Ron, Hermione slapped his head,

"Ron...Fred Loves Tasha, She Loves him, It seems that...well.....That maybe.....They might have. " She said, They all shook their heads,

"Not like it was her first time though if she did."Started Jaydene,

"She had sex with _**Malfoy**_, see." She told them, They all gasped,

"Well....We shall have a talk with them about this I think Dont you guys" Asked Harry,

"Yeah" They all said in unison,

Fred and Tasha had both stood up, And gotten dressed. They stared at each other, and walked out.

They both walked downstiars, and sat down next to each other, everyone acted as though they had not heard what Tasha had said. Then she remembered what she had promised Draco to do today,

"Ugh." She muttered standing up,

"Whats wrong" Asked Fred, eyeing her.

"I promised Draco I'D see him, He has no-one cept me Because his parents were killed." She stopped short and went to the door,

"Should be back later...Good bye" SHe said, aparating to 's.

---------------------St. Mungo's------------------------

Tasha walked in and looked around,  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for the room to Draco Malfoy" She told the desk person,

"Ahh yes...room 123.." She said, smiling,

"Thanks" Tasha muttered, She found room 123, Draco of course got his own room, and it was confided so no-one oculd see him unless they were family, or friends.  
Tasha walked in and Saw Draco sitting on his bed, he stoped reading his book, as She came in, A big grin on his face,

"Thank Merlin your here....I was thinking you wernt going to show up." He admitted drooping his head, Tasha smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, making him look at her,

"Draco....I told you I'd come, so I did" She said in a soft tone, Draco's grey eyes were twinkling, Draco took Tasha's hand And intertwined his fingers with hers, He smiled widely,

"I know you did...But after all thats happened....I mean.....I dunno Tashi...." He sighed, She put my other hand on his cheek,

"Draco its Fine..Ok....I know you think I care more about the Weasley's then I do you, But I dont, You were there for me." Tasha smiled, Draco didn't hesitate he pulled her into him and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
They were like they used to be before they became deatheaters, Lovers and best friend. Draco pulled her so close that there was no space left between them, Tasha started to kiss back slowly. After about half an hour of snogging, They lay on the bed, panting, not o mention naked. Draco sighed contently,

"Boy have I missed you Tash, Im only me when Im with you" He whispered to her, holding her close to his own body.

"Ive missed you too Draco." She sighed happily,  
Then draco said her three favorite words,

"I love you..Or should I say, I am in love with you." He smiled thoughtfully,

"Dont worry Draco, I am in love with you too." Tasha smiled peacefully,

"Ok Draco, I know you hate the Weasleys, and they hate you too, But I love you and I love them. So Molly said you can come stay with Them....If you like." She said the last part fast, Draco stared at her,

"Sorry" He asked, She rolled her eyes,

"Molly says you can stay with Us if you like....You can share my room with me too." She added, Winking.

"I dunno Tasha I mean...The Weasleys.....Maybe ok...We still have the Manor anyways, so why stay there" He asked, playing with Tasha's Hair,

"For one, Its my home, two; The Weasleys can make you laugh, where at the manor, you cant really laugh." She sighed,  
"Look its up to you, but I know I will be there most of the time." She hesitated putting her clothes back on. "And I'd rather you there with me." She said getting her boots back on, She started to leave when Draco rushed off the bed and took her wrist and swung her around,

"Tasha, I love you!....For you....I'll go" He sighed. Tasha flung her arms around Draco and hugged him tightly, Then noticing he was still naked, Blushed and pulled back to look into his face. His silvery-grey eyes were sparkling, his white-blonde hair was just barely covering his eyes, He smiled at her, and winked.  
Draco put his arms around her waist and said,

"You look very pretty when you blush Tash." He then smirked as he realised she was trying not to look at all of him,

"Cmon, nothing you havent seen before." He smirked,

"Err...Dont you...uhh..think you should...um....put some clothes on Draco." Tasha asked, blushing more by the look Draco gave her,

"Cmon Love, were not kids anymore....And frequently I dont mind" He whispered winking at her, she rolled her eyes,

"I know were not, and, Of course you dont mind me looking at all, if you did you'd have put your clothes back on..." She smiled, she ran her finger down the scar Draco had gotten in sixth year,

Tasha dared a glance down, then back to the scar, Draco laughed,

"Think I didnt see that, You just wanted to see my cock." He whispered tauntedly,

"No...I didnt want to see it, It was just....Look...I look down alot..soo just shu-" SHe was cut off by a pair of lips touching hers, She shook her head but kissed him back.  
Draco pulled her back to the bed, and pushed her so she was laying flat on the bed, Draco Climed ontop of her, The couple still kissing.

Draco ran his hands up her side, under her shirt. Tasha intertwined her fingers in his beautiful blonde hair,

"You are MINE Draco Malfoy, Nothing you say will change that." She muttered. After a brief time, They pulled apart to stare at each other, Draco Sighed and got off Tasha and went to put his clothes back on.  
After Draco had his clothes back on, He layed back next to Tasha,

"I really love you Tasha, And I want to spend the REST of my life with you, no matter what." He told her sitting up when she did,

"I really do too Draco," She smiled and kissed him again.

By the time they were done 'Talking' it was five thirty.

"Draco, Dinner will start at probably six thirty, Shall I tell Molly That I am bringing a guest" Tasha asked Him, smiling slightly,

"Yes...Please do." He said, Tasha wrote a letter to ,

_**Dear Molly,**_

_**I was wondering If I could bring a guest for dinner.**_

_**Love**_

_**Tasha**_.

After five minutes she got a reply,

_**Tasha,**_

_**Oh of course Dear, why not, more people the better. HUrry home please...Still not good to be out these days.**_

_**love**_

_**Molly**_

Tasha smiled at Draco,

"Looks like your in, But dont expect them to be too nice, You are Draco Malfoy" I smirked,

"Yeah and Dont expect me to be nice either." He started but the glare Tasha gave him shut him up immediatly.

They both aparated outside the Weasley house, Draco stood behind Tasha as she opened the door, No one saw Draco,

"Oh dear, Where's your guest." Asked Molly,

Tasha stepped out of the way to show the one person her friends hated the most, Draco Malfoy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Authors note

Ok peeps, so I just thought id tell you....Give requests about what should happen, see how i changed it up.....From fred to draco....lol DRAMA!!

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: Supper at WeasleysSurprise

-----only plot tasha etcetcetc..dont sue....etc

The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry stared at Draco,

"Whats the ferret doing here" Asked Ronald, Draco glared at him,

"Tasha happened to invite me.....as her _date_." He said, Tasha blushed.

"Yeah, I did" She muttered, she actually just invited him, but you would call Draco her date.  
They stared for a while until said,

"Well, Dinner is ready." She said camly.  
Fred had been staring at Tasha intently, Watching her every move,'Why did she bring the ferret...I mean....Does she have brain dammage or something, Has she forgotten what we did' Fred glared at Draco, then sat down across from Tasha, who just stared at her plate. She knew Fred was watching her, but she didn't care..Or did she.

Draco sat next to Tasha, taking her right hand in his, he smiled at her, she faintly smiled back. The Weasleys had already started to eat, Fred ate slowly, watching Tasha still, as she did not eat anything only played with her food. Tasha glanced up to look at Fred, who to her dismay, was still staring at her, She looked back down at her plate. 'Maybe this was a mistake, I mean, bringing Draco here, Doing what I did. I mean how much of a slut can I be' Tasha was getting iritated with herself.

Having sex with Draco was expected though, she knew that, But not with Fred, She thought he Fancied that Angelina Johnson, not her. Well, in third year she knew that he liked her, but she thought it went away _ALONG_ tome ago.  
Tasha ended up taking only a few bites of her food, Then she felt a sering pain, and stood up and ran towards the loo. She vomited in the toilet. Everyone stared after Tasha as she ran upstairs. Fred and Draco Looked at each other, both glaring. Ginny was the first, and Hermione was the second to get up and go to see whats wrong.

"Tasha, whats wrong...Open up" Ginny said to her through the door, On the other side of the door Tasha groaned,

"I'm fine Ginny" SHe said in a shaky tone, She then vomited again.

"Cmon Tasha, OPen up or we will open it ourselves."

Tasha moved shakingly over to the door and opened it, crawling back to the toilet after.  
Ginny and Hermione sat down next to her, She vomited again,

"UGH..why tonight!" She groaned, Ginny thought this would be the moment to talk to her.

"Tasha, We have some questions to ask you, Involving my brother, and Malfoy" Said Ginny in a soft tone, Tasha nodded.

"What are your intentions with my _brothe_r" She asked more sternly, Tasha stared at her,

"I _**love **Fred_, Gin."-vomit-"I always have" _'Even when I was with Draco'Tasha thought in her head_. Ginny nodded then said,

"What are your intentions with _Malfoy_," Ginny asked sternly again, Tasha started to cry,

"Gin, why do you have to ask me all this, You know the answers, I dont like them, but they are true." Tasha groaned again.

"But then-Wait.....Why was Fred in your room this morning." She asked, looking at me suspicously,

"Well..We...err.....He wanted me to sing to him a song my parents used to sing...Then..err...We _kissed_" She finished, leaving out the detail she didnt want to admit.

"Y-you kissed......You had **_sex with him_**" Ginny finished the story for her.

"Yes,_ me_ and _Fred_ had _Sex_." Tasha sighed, remembering what had happened.

"You had _sex_ with _Malfoy_ too didnt you. When you have sex, there is this, glow, in your eyes, I remember it from school....You had sex with both of them." Ginny stood up,

"I sugest you tell them the truth...Beter than to hide it from them" And ginny walked out. Hermione gave Tasha a hug, The vomiting had stopped. Hermione helped her up and Brought her back downstairs, Tasha was quite pale.  
Draco walked over to her and took her hands,

"You ok" He asked, a worried expression on his face, everyone stared at him, Tasha nodded,

"I am fine" In a whisper. Draco thought that this would be the apropraite time.

"Tasha, I want to ask you something," And he got down on one knee, and took out a small box,

"Will you_ marry me"_ He asked, showing me the ring. All of the people surronding Them stared at each other then at the couple with a decision,

_Fred felt like crying_, because _he knew what she would answer_.

"Yes..oh Yes Draco, _I will marry you_," and she hugged him tightly. BUt not before seeing a figure stalking upstairs,with red hair. Tasha was heart-broken.

Draco pulled back and kissed her gently on the lips, The on-goers just stared.

Draco and Tasha stood up, both pink in the face.

"We..err...shall be going to bed now." And Tasha pulled Draco upstairs, When they reached her room, she shut the door behind her, she stared at Draco.

"You...you asked me...to...to _Marry you_." Tasha said, Draco smiled and nodded,

"I was going to ask you last year, but I thought it unsafe because of the Dark Lord, But now he is gone, And i had the courage to ask you, **_In_** front of the Weasleys." He said a small smile on his face, Tasha walked over and sat on his lap like she used to.

"Im marrying _Draco Malfoy_......." SHe couldnt get over that. Draco chuckled,

"And im getting married to, _Miss Tasha Weasley Malfoy_." He said, smiling, hugging her tightly, He knew what was wrong,

"Im _still _going to marry you.....**_I love you_**..I'm not as thick as most think Love, I saw the way you to look at each other, The same way we look at each other..... Go talk to him....._He deserves_ that much" Draco said, Tasha looked at him in surprise,

"I've _known_ since third year Tash, but that didnt stop me" He kissed her head gently, then realesed her.  
"Go see **Fred**.... I will be waiting for you to get back..." He said calmly as she got off his lap,

"Thanks, but I'm going to lock the door, Just in case." She winked and walked out and walked to Fred's door,

"Fred, Its Tasha..Open up..please" She said it several times before George opened the door, staring at her,

"What do _you_' want" He asked her

"I-I need ot talk to Fred....about tonight...and last night" She said, eyeing Fred who was looking out the window, George dropped down to whisper in her ear,

"You are a heart-breaker...Id call you a _**slut**_...But your _too sweet_ and _kind_...and _hot_....to be one.....Talk to him" And with that he left shutting the door behind him. Tasha watched Fred, She knew he had been crying.... She will shed the same Tears when he gets married with someone else.

"Fred, _Im Sorry_." She whispered, Fred turned to look at her, His eyes were red, and something was wrong in those beautiful eyes,

"Look, Tasha....It doesnt matter, He _**won**_...Its _over."_ He sighed, walking to sit on the bed, Tasha sat down next to him,

"No, its not, Look, I know you Hate him, and I _love him_, and he _hates you_ and I _love you_. Look, I will be truthful about it.....I_ love you both_. I always have. I always will. Draco understands it. Somehow he says he always knew I had, I dunno." She glanced at Fred who was staring at his hands in his lap, She grabbed them and pulled them to her face,

"I love you, OK, And I love Draco, If you cant deal with that then.." SHe sighed, standing up walking over to the door, but before she could walk out, Fred grabbed her wrist and spun her around,

"I never said I couldnt handle it, You in a white Dress, marrying, Draco" He said in a cold tone, Tasha smiled at him,

"Fred, I cant explain any of this, OK, I love you, I really do, If I didnt, I wouldnt have had Sex with you." SHe sighed, trying to think of what to say.

"Tasha you _**LOVE**_ Draco, and you _**LOVE**_ me. I know you cant Pick between us, but, Maybe..Just maybe....I can..Live with you _marrying him_" He said a small grin on his face, Tasha flung her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Ohh _Fred_..**_Thank you_**!" She kissed his cheek,

"Yeah, well, as long as I can still _be with you_ too." He said, staring into her eyes,

"OF **COURSE**!! Draco wont mind, since were getting married." Tasha grinned, "Plus he knows I wouldnt leave him." SHe winked at Fred.

"Yeah, OK, Sure he will be ok with..err..._**US**_" Fred asked her,

"Yeah, I'm sure of it" She said, then ran out of the room, And turned back to Fred,

"Sorry, but I have to talk to Draco about the wedding plans....Talk to you later" She ran to her room.

In her room Draco was looking at the pictures on her desk, He was looking at two of them in paticular, One with Tasha and Draco, Him holding her against his chest, then one of her and Fred arms around each others necks.  
He smiled at her,

"Soo, sorted it out then" He smiled happily as he saw her grin,

"Yes we did, He cant leave me, Loves me too much. But....I am allowed to see him still right, Because I love you and I love him, soo..." She said, Draco nodded then said,

"Of **course**. I know you shall not leave me for him, you love me too much" He smirked at Tasha, who threw a pillow at him, he threw it back,

"So..what was up with all the Vomitting" Draco asked, sitting next to Tasha on her bed.

"I dunno, Just a flu I guess" SHe said in her canadian accent.

"Your sure, I could always take you to st-" Draco started but he was cut off by Tasha's lips on his, SHe pulled back.

"No, I do not want to go there, but _thanks_." She smiled at him.

"Its getting late we should get to bed" Tasha indicated the dark sky, Draco nodded. Draco took off all his clothes except his boxers, and Tasha took off all her clothes except her under garments.  
They both got close under the blankets, and Fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: MOrning to vomiting

Tasha opened her eyes in the morning and Ran into the bathroom, She vomited again.  
Draco sat up and got some clothes on, and went to check on her, He found her laying on the ground,

"You ok" Draco asked, kneeling next to her,

"Ohh im just peaky thanks you" She said, sneering, then vomiting again,

"I am going to get Mrs. Weasley." He said getting up. Draco ran downstairs and found that mostly everyone was up, there was Fred and George and Ginny and Hermione, and .

" Tasha is vomiting again, and I dont know what to do" Draco said Panting, He glanced at Fred who nodded,

"Oh dear...I will go and see whats wrong." said, walking upstairs, then Draco chuckled remembering she was still wearing only her under garments, But then he sat down and started to tap his fingers against the table,

"She will be Ok, Draco" Fred told him, Draco looked up at him, and met his eyes, Draco nodded.

Mrs, Weasley had gone upstairs and saw Tasha laying on the ground, Then she saw her under garments,

"Tasha....whats wrong" She asked Tasha,

"Everything, but mostly, I feel this pain-" SHe vomited."In my tummy, and it hurts, And I throw up" Tasha said, panting from all the vomiting,

Mostly everyone came upstairs to check on me, then george laughed at my lack of clothes,

"Nice _Bra_ Tash" He said smirking, Tasha glared at him,  
"Dont make me vomit on you" She said, then vomited again, But George kept staring at her body for abit, then looked into her face.

"Dear, I think we should take you to 's" Molly said after a while, Tasha notcied that Draco was lookiing worried,

"Y-yeah...Maybe.. I guess" SHe vomited again, then Draco picked her up, and they all Floo'd to St. Mungo's.

Draco and The Weasleys went to find a healer, which they then sat her down on a bed,

"Now Miss. _Malfoy_," The lady started,  
"When did this start" She asked,

"Yesturday" Tasha said, groaning again.

"hmm ok.....Have you been _sexualy active_ lately." The lady asked again, everyone looked at Tasha who was blushing alot now,

"Y-yes" Tasha said, avoiding the eye contact with anyone.

"Ok..well...I will be right back with your test results." She said, walking out of the room.  
Tasha stared at her hands, Then Harry sopke up,

"So you have had sex then" He said, eyeing Tasha,

"Yes, Harry I have." Tasha said, Giving Harry a look.

The lady came back, Her eyes were wide with confusion,

"Err, we, Have gotten your test results back miss." She said, to Tasha, who was staring at the roof,

"We have run the test a dozen times, and, they all point to the same thing." She said, eyeing Tasha,

"And..what is it" Tasha asked, getting ansy now.

"Your pregnant"

* * *

SORRY know its short....but will update soon

REVIEW  
REVIEW


	5. Pregnant Ooooo

Everyone gaped at the lady,

"Is this some kind of joke" Asked Draco, who was white, looking like he was going to faint,

Fred was staring at Tasha, 'Pregnant! Tasha! Pregnant!'

Tasha was feeling very sick, and It had nothing to do with the fact of the vomiting.

"No, She is pregnant" Said the lady, Tasha shook her head. Draco stared at Tasha then Fred, then back at Tasha, who had put a hand to her stomache, she felt little kicking,

"Oh my god" She whispered, Everyone stared at her,

"What is it" Asked Molly, who was now right beside Tasha. Tasha took Molly's hand and put it on her tummy, the baby kicked again.

"Ohh..wow..well..um..Tasha..You ARE pregnant." Molly said, Tasha sighed and nodded,

"Yeah" She said, rubbing her stomache.

Draco's mind was spinning, he wanted to kick himself for getting her into this state, but when he saw Tasha's Calm expression, he calmed emensly,

"Now, I think you have just been getting morning sickness." SAid the lady, Tasha nodded,

" I remember when My younger friend was preggers" SHe said in a soft tone,  
"She didnt get it until her fifth month" Tasha finished.

"Yes well, with your, err, Ability's, I think it makes the genetics act faster." Said the nurse.

"How long am I" Tasha asked, The nurse looked away.

"Err...I dont know how this could happen so fast...But well...You are less than a weeks, Pregnant" She said, They all gaped at her.

"Ohh" Tasha said in a soft tone,

"Yes, well, we should keep you here for the rest of the day until tomorrow, just to make sure nothing happens to the baby" The nurse said, Tasha nodded.

The nurse left to talk with . Everyone was avoiding looking at Tasha. Fred and Draco had been looking at each other, trying to figure out something,

"WAit if your only a weeks pregnant then...." Fred said in a whisper to her, Tasha nodded,

"I dont know for sure guys." SHe sighed. She had kept her hand on her tummy to feel the baby kicking, she smiled,

"Maybe this wont be too bad." Tasha sighed, taking a deep breath, Draco was thinking the same thing as Fred 'Who's is it, mine, or his.' No one knew yet if it was Draco's or Fred's, and Tasha did not want to find out.

* * *

SOrry about shortness. I have choir and stuff that needs to be practiced, and I couldnt think of what else to put:S:S:S:S:S

But yeah. Review please.

XxNeverxLosexHopexX

I will try and write chapt 6


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Fred both stayed with Tasha over night, both staring at her,

"Er, You don't **HAVE** to stay here. _IM _fine Thanks." SHe told them, getting annoyed with the staring, Draco then spoke for the first time,

"_Tasha."_He said gently_**"**_ _Your not_. Your pregnant. Its not fine." He said sitting on the edge of the bed Fred leaned back against the wall, thoughts still on the fact Tasha was pregnant. _'Tasha, Pregnant. Its either me or Draco's, I dont know what to do now. I dont know what to say_.'

Tasha looked at them both, Draco looked at her while Fred stared at the ground, she sighed, she felt kicking again. She placed a hand on her tummy again. Draco moved to be closer to her, wanting to be close.

"Is _it_ kicking" He asked, He said the word it, in a sort of tone.

"Yeah." Tasha told him, he looked into her eyes, She took his hand, and put it to her tummy, and he instantly felt the kicking. He looked up at Tasha and smiled, actually smiled, He rubbed her stomache,

"Maybe this wont be too bad," He sighed, "But we still dont know." He said, Fred walked over and sat on the other side of the bed,

"Even if we do....One of you will be mad and or sad. So Id rather not find out. Its a reason to keep you guys 'both' around." She giggled at the looks SHe got from both of them

"Who knows..maybe I might be having_ two."_ Tasha laughed at the thought. SHe didnt think she was, but once she felt four feet kick. Maybe she was imagining.

The night went by slowly, Draco and Fred didnt fall asleep until late. Draco fell asleep before Fred. **WHen** Draco fell asleep, Fred put his hand over my stomache, and Tasha felt the kicking erupt again, she giggled,

"She likes you too." She told him in a whisper Fred stared at me,,

"S-SHe...its a girl." He asked, Tasha nodded,

"I saw it...Her...Its a girl. But the weird thing...is..is that I saw another girl too about her age. Maybe it was her friend or something." Tasha thought aloud Fred nodded,

"Erm, well. Maybe." He told her, he actually was thinking something different, Maybe she was having two babies, then maybe she wouldnt be torn.

Tasha smiled playfully, "Well, Hopefully its not that bad." she muttered falling asleep.

__Day__  
Tasha woke up and vommited alot. Fred and Draco got very worried about all of this...But Fred knew more about this than Draco did. But the nurse let Tasha go, Draco thought it stupid to let her go, while she was pregnant, but he said nothing.

WHen they got back to the Burrow, Tasha and Draco went up to their room and locked the door...They needed to talk.

Draco sat down on the bed, while Tasha stood, She seemed worried,

"Whats wrong." He asked her, she gave a humourless laugh,

"Oh. IM just fine with being pregnant. Not know who could be...." SHe trailied off not wanting to say anything more, Draco stood up and took her hands,

"Tasha, I dont care IF its HIS. I still am In love with you. We will get married. And we can still be together. NO matter WHAT." He told her, brushing the tears that went slowly down her face,

"Draco....I dont want to be pregnant again." Tasha told him, he stared wide eyed at her,

"AGain" He asked, Tasha nodded,

"During fifth Year...you know when I kept getting bitchy and emotional." Tasha sked Draco, who nodded,

"I was pregnant. I was going to tell you....But something went wrong...and...and The baby...it...it." SHe couldnt finsih it, Draco tightened his arms around her, He felt like crying.

"Tasha.....It wont be like that. It wont be." He assured Tasha.  
Tasha sobbed and nodded, then Draco pulled back and smiled at her.

"I love you." He told her, kissing her gently.  
"I love you too, Draco." Tasha told him, kissing back.  
They then moved slowly to the bed, kissing and moaning, then eventually when they were naked, Draco went inside her,

"Draco." She moaned,"Is this really the-moan-time" she asked him he chuckled and got out of her,

"Fine. If you dont want me," He started getting off her Then she pulled him back ontop of her,

"I never said that, Draco." She whispered, he smiled at her, then continued going in her.

Tasha went to sleep seeing things,

(MOrning)-((Differnt))

IT was morning and Tasha walked downstairs, yawning, she went down and saw Draco. He seemed differnt, His hair was abit longer, and his arms abit more..musclular.  
WHen Draco saw her, he smiled and Kissed her on the forehead,

"Morning, love." He told her, she nodded "M-morning, Draco." She told him, He took her hand and Lead her down, then he rubbed a ring on her finger, she looked down...**HER WEDDING RING!**

Tasha stared at the ring, Draco smiled, then she saw on his hand, a wedding ring too! what was wrong..They hadnt even gave each other rings yet.

"Maygan Missed you last night while you went to visit, Fred." Draco told her, she cocked her head but nodded,

"Maygan is still asleep. She should be down soon. I missed you too." He added kissing her forehead again. Tasha did NOT know who this Maygan was....WHere was she. THis was at the Manor.....huh.

Tasha stood up and Draco gave her some water she drank it down, and then she heard a cry, a small girlish cry,and a little girl ran to her.

"Mummy!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review. SHOCKER ey


	7. Chapter 7:HUH

The girl had long brown hair, and she ran and Hugged Tasha, who, hugged maygan back, but still didnt get it. 'DID SHE SAY MUMMy!' Tasha asked ehrself.

"Mummy I missed you. Daddy told me you would be back soon. But I really havent had a day away from you." Said Maygan, hugging her 'mother' tightly.

"Yeah...." Tasha said, dumbfounded, Draco smiled,

"Your mother just woke up, give her sometime." Draco told maygan, Maygan smiled and sat down, Tasha sat down too,

"Tasha, remember we have to go to the train. Pick up Jason, and Fi for Alex's birthday." He reminded Tasha, she nodded,

"I cant believe Alex is five already." Draco chuckled. Tasha nodded, 'Alex...Jason....Fi' She asked herself.  
Tasha didnnt know who Maygan was. Nor did she know who she was picking up from the train.  
Tasha excused herself to get dressed, and an Owl came while she was getting dressed,

Dear tasha,

Hows it going love. Last night was nice. I missed you alot.  
Alex turning 5 today. Shall be around soon, for the party.  
Anna says she wants you to be around more. but I know its tough with how many kids you have with Draco. But I know you come around alot. Besides. You, Draco, and Maygan and alex come alot. But she feels like your not around much. Marrieta owled me, said she was going to owl you too. She misses you. As do I love. But Marrieta BARELY see's you. since shes been at hogwarts. I know she is still young. But.....I dunno Tash.  
Well, I love you. See ya in a few hours.(With Marrietta and Anna)

Love,

Tasha read this, Marrieta....Anna.....where was she...She knew Maygan ahd to be her daughter. SHe looked soo much like herself. And Draco too. Tasha wondered what the others looked like.

Tasha went downstairs, Draco smiled at Tasha, Then a little boy, who looked exacly as Draco did when he was five, ran and Hugged Tasha,

"Mommy!" He yelled hugging her tightly, 'This must be alex' She thought to herself. She hugged 'alex' back,

"Mommy, you and I are going to The train to get Jason and Fi." Alex told me. Tasha noticed how he said 'mommy' not mummy. He had her accent. She smiled,

"Yes. Your Father has reminded me." Tasha told alex, he took Her hand, Draco smiled,

"Maygan and I are going to stay here. WHile you two go out and get Jason and Fi." He told Tasha, she nodded at him, and Alex tugged on my arm,

"Come on ,Mommy!" He told me, Tasha laughed and Draco kissed her goodbye.

We aparated to the station, Tasha saw the Ice-cream stand and SMiled,

"Hey, Alex. You want some ice-cream" She asked him, Alex smiled warmly at his mother,

"Yes Mom. Id love some." He told her, they both got Ice-Cream.

Tasha and Alex went to platform, 9 and three quarters. They both waited until Tasha heard a boy yell,

"MOther!" And a boy(she was guessing Jason) Hugged her, She hugged back. Then a girl, Who looked older than Jason, by about a year maybe, smiled at her mother,

"Oh, Mother. How I missed thou hugs." Fi told Tasha, hugging her, Tasha Smiled,

"You are so much like me Fi. I always talked like that when I was in school." Tasha told her, she nodded,

"Yeah. I remember daddy telling us about yourselves and school." Fi told Tasha.

"Yes..Well Happy Birthday, Alex." Jason said hugging his younger brother. Tasha smiled at them all. Tasha saw alot of herself in Fi. and then in Jason alot of both her and Draco. He had a mixture of their hair. and His eyes were a grey-ish blue.

They all smiled at Tasha,

"Mum, lets go...I wanna see my twinnie." Said Fi, JAson laughed,

"You just saw her! Less than a day ago!" He laughed, Fi shrugged,

"SO what.....SHe is my twin." Fi said, Jason rolled his eyes, smirking Draco's famous smirk,

"Still. Uncle fred see's her less than you do. ANd they live in the same house." Jason mused, Fi shrugged again,

"Uncle Fred see's mum more than we do sometimes." Fi said to her brother, Tasha cut in,

"Thats _not_ true." She muttered Jason laughed,

"You know it is mum." He sneered, Tasha rolled her eyes,

"COme on. All your uncles and Aunts are coming." She told them, and THey left back for the Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The talk :P

Fred and I hugged for a long time. Never wanting to let go. He carried me up to his room and sat me on the bed. I looked into his blue eyes. I saw the desire in them, The longing. The love.  
I tried to concentrate on those feelings. But they were washed away when He kissed me.

The kiss was full of love, longing, and sweetness.  
We kissed for several minutes, then he pushed me back onto the bed and went ontop of me again.  
The desire couldn't be more clear.  
His hands gripped my side, Firmly, but softly. I knew perfectly what he wanted. He wanted me. I smirked into his lips, I felt the heat off his body.  
Was he nervous? fred..nervous?  
I must have been daft, It was cold, not warm.  
HA! He was nervous.  
I kissed him more, and then french kissed him. He french kissed me back. This was sweet, the kiss was sweet. The way his hands ran up my side, was sweet.  
The way he tasted was sweet.  
What was even more sweeter was after a few minutes of snogging(:P) Fred was naked, ANd I still had my bra on(:P) But was naked otherwise. We kept kissing not wanting to think.

I smiled slightly into his lips, He did the same.  
He deepened the kiss by moving so he was touching my thigh.  
I moaned, wanting him so much more..then..he did it.

Fred went into me. I gasped, and moaned.  
IT was sooo nice though.

We ended up laying next to each other panting.  
"YOu know we still have to talk about it." Fred told me, I smiled.

"I know we do........."

We both got dressed slowly. Then we hugged, I felt a pain go through my stomach.  
I gasped, Fred looked at me.

"Tasha-" HE started, I cut him off.

"Im F-fine, F-Fred." I told him. Fred narrowed his eyes at me, I put my hands up in defeat.

"Fine." I sighed.

Fred and I apparated to 's ANd I got helped immeadiatly.  
One of the Perks of being a malfoy, eh? I was sitting on the bed, Fred looked like he was going to freak out.

"I'm FINE, Fred. YOur being **Over-Dramatic**."

"Excuse me for _caring_ about you." HE told me sitting next to me, He kissed me, and I smiled.

The Nurse came back with my results...She looked...Terrified.

"Er-Miss Malfoy....The tests....We checked them....Alot...Over....and Over.....They all say the SAME thing...." She said, I looked up at her.

"Your Pregnant."


End file.
